


i am dead tirfd

by avalina_hallows



Category: Original Work, notes - Fandom
Genre: and i am probly drunk on caffine while typeing this, and shit, i am just tired as hell, so fuck, these are my notes for my work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows





	i am dead tirfd

gabrielle : gamer who can go into games and such she is kind of like a gitch or something shes just able to go into games and tvs i am werid  
Alaina. girl who is size of a doll she is smart and is trying to figure out how to get bigger 

gabbie nickname she is a glitch who can travl around she likes scareing people by messing with the game and makeing them think its broken  
Cardcaptor Sakura Flying Star Hairpin/Bracelet  
i want this dress Love Live! Dancing Party Sonoda Umi Princess Cosplay Costume Dress  
CLASSY BUBBLE GUM GIRL MAKEUP/PEN HOLDER i need this my pens are all over the oplace  
SHIBA INU AND SEA OTTER NINTENDO SWITCH COVER  
Harajuku Luminous Mask i think ellen would like this  
Cute Harajuku Total Watch i want it so much but whyy god must it cost that much  
Kawaii Hand Folding Cat Fan  
My Melody Wall Quartz Clock  
Harajuku Payphone Purse  
PASTEL OUIJA KEYCHAIN

alaina has a shrunken cat(the cat is alive)  
alainas house possible stuff i want it to be real  
New Haven Dollhouse  
MINI STACKING CUBES ORGANIZER  
God Bless Our Home Dollhouse Miniature Painting  
KAWAII PINK WOOD STORAGE DISPLAY  
KAWAII PINK MINI DESK COMPUTER ORGANIZER  
Kawaii Cat Music Box Mini Lamp  
Dollhouse Miniature Pet Dish Set  
Dollhouse Miniature Large Dog Cage  
Platinum Collection Dollhouse Miniature Cat Bed  
Dollhouse Miniature Broom  
White Dollhouse Miniature Laundry Basket  
silver Dollhouse Miniature Flatware Set  
Dollhouse Miniature Cuckoo Clock  
Dollhouse Miniature Bathroom Scale  
Dollhouse Miniature Garden Hose Set  
Mahogany Dollhouse Miniature Grandfather Clock  
Dollhouse Miniature Plunger  
Dollhouse Miniature Book Rack with Books  
Dollhouse Miniature Water Cooler with Cups  
Dollhouse Miniature Perfume Bottle  
Dollhouse Miniature First Aid Kit  
Dollhouse Miniature Dish Drainer with Dishes  
White Dollhouse Miniature Rural Mailbox  
Mahogany Dollhouse Miniature Upright Piano with Bench  
3-Piece Pink & White Canopy Bed Set  
Brass & Crystal Dollhouse Miniature Door Sets with Keys  
Lion's Head Dollhouse Miniature Door Knocker  
Girl's Floral Dollhouse Doll Dress  
8-Piece White Dollhouse Miniature Kitchen Set  
4-Piece White Porcelain Dollhouse Miniature Bathroom Set  
1/48 Scale Dollhouse Miniature 8-Piece Living Room Set  
i went way over boreadd  
gabbie when she appers in the real world i cant really explain the noise so heres a sound cliphttps://www.storyblocks.com/audio/stock/glitch-overdrive-whoosh-bb0uedxkwik8p0zrme.html  
and some pixels float around for a minute than disaper her voice sometimes gets disorinted and you cant understand her she can be a bit of a trickster

daimen is still pineing for wendy note to self remebr its not a blood thing wendy is a wendigo  
ayano is this universe is more sain and calm and not as murdeores yet still emotinless ayato is her twin he does not share this


End file.
